


just our hands clasped so tight

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, angsty lashton w side angsty malum, i hope you are too, im so here for ballet!luke, tons of fluff, with a little smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 20:29:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3663924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>no job, no home. ballet rehearsals on chilly days. sounds like the perfect setting for a love story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just our hands clasped so tight

**Author's Note:**

> fic and chapter titles are from i will follow you into the dark by death cab for cutie
> 
> i'd like to thank the loml keiko for the support for this fic and the help at 2 am when and if i needed it. this fic is mostly for you bub. x
> 
> enjoy!!

“Ashton? Have you stolen all of my wine?” a voice rang from the kitchen. Said Ashton dropped a few Smarties into his mouth and chuckled, turning down the TV with the remote. “Yeah.” he slurred, scarfing down the rest of the multicolored confectionery. 

“It was supposed to be for Michael and I-- what is this? Ash, I said to clean up! Michael's going to be here tomorrow, imagine his face when he sees how dirty my living room is!” Ashton gave a soft grunt and sat up, dropping the empty beer cans and candy wrappers into a waste bag (which he started to put trash into but decided to have a “break” when The Walking Dead came back on). 

“Yeah, I'm cleaning, whatever.” he growled, watching the younger one place his hands on his hips. “What?”

Calum sighed, “Ashton, I love you.. a ton, but you need to get your shit together. Michael and I are getting really serious and well.. you moping about in my house isn't helping.” Ashton furrowed his brows, “So I'm a burden? You told me that it was fine if I crashed at your place, you know I have trouble with getting jobs.” 

Calum huffed, “That was 3 months ago.” The boy ran his fingers through his hair and placed his hand onto Ashton's shoulder, “Look, I have a deal. You come to this dance studio with me and do ballet, every Saturday evening, and I'll let you stay. _Only_ if you participate.” Calum smiled, watching the older boy wrinkle his nose. “Oh, no, I don't dance.” Ashton chuckled, crossing his arms.

“No dance. No sleeping here.” Calum smiled, giggling, “The newspaper should have plenty of one bedroom apartments.” Ashton swallowed and nodded slowly, “Fine. I'll go. This better be fucking worth it, Hood.”

“Oh, but of course, Irwin.”

~

_**7:34 pm**  
from: Ashton_

_I'm wearing sweats, those tights look garbage._

_**7:35 pm**  
from: Calum_

_fine, fine. just as long as you're here. hurry up, the class is starting_

~

Ashton pushed open the door, placing his bag next to the others and toed off his shoes, sitting himself next to Calum. His eyes scanned the room and he groaned, rubbing his face and toying at his spare hair-tie. 

“Nice bun.” Calum hummed, flickering his eyes up to his friend's hair tied into a bun atop his head.

“Why are there so many girls?” Ashton whispered snarkily, rolling his eyes, “I don't look nice enough to be around them. I look like a hobo.”

Calum smiled, “You always look like a hobo.”

Before Ashton could spit a comeback, a soft voice from the front caught his attention. A young, maybe 19 year old boy stood at the front, beckoning his class to stand up, smile wide on his stupid pretty face.

“Good evening everyone, my name's Luke and I'll be your instructor for today. Gavin, the owner, is ill so he's going to be out for a while, not sure when he'll be well again but I'll be sure to notify you when he does!” the bubbly blonde smiled and Ashton totally did not watch his ass as he sauntered to the boom box, fucking _bent over_ to start it up, and a familiar song wafted through the large speakers. 

“Alright, we're gonna do simple stretches, watch me, okay?” Luke smiled, turning so his back was to the class and he bent down, touching his toes and counting aloud.

Ashton was frozen and he swore, he saw Luke's eyes meet his in the mirror and he swore he saw that perky bum wiggle on purpose. He could stare at it for ages.

“Excuse me?” Ashton jumped, gripping his chest and his eyes met blue ones and wow they are more magnificent up close.

“Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you. But I noticed you were new?” Luke smiled, biting his lip.

Ashton nodded quickly, like an idiot. “Y-Yeah, my friend Calum recommended this so I came with him.”

Luke smiled and clapped his hands, “Lucky for you this is the beginners class but, unfortunately, you're doing your stretches wrong.” he whispered, cocking his head when Ashton blinked, confused. “You're not touching your toes.” he giggled, patting his shoulder and prancing his way to the front of the class to stop the music.

“Alright class, first position!”

~

Ashton sipped from his bottled water and watched the ladies file from the dance studio. Calum's been talking to this boy for ages now and no, he won't admit he was jealous but yeah, he was a little jealous.

“Ashton?” Calum waved him over and the older boy groaned and stood, shuffling his way to the two. “Luke, this is my best friend Ashton.”

Ashton reached out to shake Luke's hand and he took it and smiled, lingering for a bit before pulling away, “I've got to say, you are an amazing dancer for being a beginner. I mean, your body's perfectly sculpted and oh, your form. You had a few minor problems but wow, it was gorgeous.” the small blonde blushed and covered his mouth, “I'm sorry.”

“Don't be, uh, I used to do ballet when I was younger. I stopped until now.” Ashton chuckled, biting his lip.

“This is gonna sound crazy but.. would you mind being my partner for this charity event?” Luke hummed, biting his pink lips. “I mean, we have plenty of time to practice but I've been looking forward to this and I have the choreography and--” he covered his mouth and blushed again, chuckling nervously as he realized he was rambling.

“I'll do it with you.” Ashton chuckled, blushing a crimson red when Luke wrapped his arms around his neck. “Oh, thank you so much, Ashton! I promise won't regret it.”

“Next Saturday?” Luke smiled, watching Ashton walk away and giggled when Ashton put his thumb up. “Promise.”

As Calum and Ashton walked home, Cal nudged him, watching the older boy scrunch his nose. “You like him, don't you?”

Ashton blushed and sped up, trying to block out the sound of his friend's laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> you should give me feedback or you can read this on my tumblr: [tinytriton](http://tinytriton.tumblr.com)


End file.
